


Let's Go To The Beach

by wabadabadaba



Series: Ocean Avenue [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Omega Louis, Scenting, this is mostly fluff with like a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: "Louis," Harry repeated."Right," Louis sighed. "He tried to scent me."or the one where Louis has a meeting with an aggressive alpha and Harry calms Louis down.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Ocean Avenue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800700
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	Let's Go To The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> When I tell you this idea came out of nowhere, it really came out of nowhere. This is my first time writing an ABO so please be gentle with me :( This is mostly cute and fluffy, just what I needed to help me with my slight writer's block. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> I hope you all had a good Juneteenth yesterday! The company I work for announced it was honoring Juneteenth as a company holiday which is a step in the right direction. There is still a lot of work to be done, so keep using your voices and signing petitions. Have tough conversations with loved ones and educate yourself. I didn't know about Black Wall Street until last week! There is always more to learn and more to do. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a good weekend.

Louis couldn't breathe, his vision was blurry and his mind was racing with thoughts of the past twenty minutes and the need to get home. It was supposed to be an ordinary introduction meeting, Louis set it up at a local coffee shop because he felt safe there; he knew the staff and he liked the atmosphere. The meeting was supposed to be quick, Louis would go over his rates and show the potential client his photography portfolio. They would discuss what the client wanted and what Louis could do to make the photo shoot special. It was supposed to be a routine meeting. And yet, it wasn't.

The client was a large, burly man who talked too loud and asked the same questions over again. He was obnoxious and he annoyed Louis to no end which was saying something because in high school, Louis was voted most obnoxious in his drama class. The client was an alpha and Louis didn't discriminate, he had clients of all genders and second genders. Louis has been so used to being around kind, considerate and welcoming alphas that he was surprised and horrified that this alpha was aggressive and rude. He kept trying to touch Louis, kept trying to sit closer and when Louis moved to bring his laptop closer to them, the alpha tried to scent him. 

Louis shrieked, he yelled, he cursed and he pushed the alpha away. The manager of the coffee shop came running out of the back to find out what the problem was. Through tears and shaky breaths, Louis gathered his things and told the owner what happened. The owner banned the alpha from his store and offered Louis to sit in the backroom to calm down but he refused, he just wanted to get home.

He was close now, the pull inside his body was telling him he was close to his alpha, his mate. They hadn't bonded yet, they had romantic dreams of when that would happen. The pull, the overwhelming love, and the safety in knowing they found their soulmate didn't lessen since they haven't bonded. If anything, their connection grew each day. Louis was fine with waiting to bond, they talked extensively through their plans but after the meeting's events, he was rattled. He wished he had a bond mark to proudly display to other alphas so they didn't feel like they had a right to his body. He knew of course, that was an easy way out. His mother did not raise him to not be a strong-willed omega to rely on a bond mark to save him.

When Louis finally got home and jogged into the house and stumbled into the kitchen where his mate was cooking dinner, all Louis wanted was him. "Alpha," Louis whimpered.

Harry immediately stopped cooking and looked at Louis, his sweet omega who looked frightened. He walked away from the stove and put his hands on either side of Louis' face. "Baby, what happened?"

Louis' bottom lip jutted out as he started to cry. "Oh Harry, it was awful."

"It's okay," Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and pulled him into his chest. "I've got you, it's okay."

Louis tried to explain the situation but he was crying too hard to get anything out. Harry rubbed Louis' back and nudged Louis' head with his nose so he had access to his neck. "Please," Louis begged. "Scent me."

Harry tightened his grip around Louis' body and gently ran his nose up and down the base of Louis' neck. He breathed in deeply, the soft scent of vanilla bean and strawberries filling his nose and mixing with his own scent of hibiscus and coconut. Their scents mixed together always transported them to the ocean and Harry vowed from the first time he scented Louis that he would buy them an oceanfront house so they could be at the beach all the time and not just in quiet moments in their kitchen. 

Harry lightly kissed Louis' neck and pulled away and smiled softly at his mate. He used one of his hands to wipe away Louis' tears and he kissed his nose, earning a soft giggle from Louis. "I'm almost done with dinner. Want to sit on the counter to keep me company?"

Louis nodded and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and jumped into them. Harry easily carried Louis to the counter and gently set him down, he rubbed Louis' thighs before walking back to the stove and stirring the food in the pan.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Harry asked, turning his body to face Louis.

"The guy I met with, he was a total asshole. He was one of those aggressive alphas," Louis bit his bottom lip as Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. "He uh, he kept trying to touch me and sit closer."

Harry eyed Louis carefully. "There is something else."

"Before I tell you, you have to know it didn't happen. Paul came running out of the back to help and he banned the guy and offered me to calm down before I drove home."

"Louis," Harry spoke sternly.

Harry was the most genuine and down to earth alphas Louis has ever met. His kindness spread out like sunshine on a spring day, he was considerate and he was compassionate. He rarely got mad, he didn't fight and he always listened to both sides of a story before forming an opinion. He had one sore spot and that was alphas thinking they had a right to an omega body. Harry didn’t care what gender an alpha was, male, female, nonbinary; there was never an excuse to let someone's second gender overcome them and allow them to think or act like an omega was theirs just because of biology. 

"Louis," Harry repeated. 

"Right," Louis sighed. "He tried to scent me."

Harry's body went rigid, his grip on the spatula in his hand was so tight it was turning his knuckles white and Louis could feel the anger seeping from Harry. "He tried to scent you?"

"Yes," Louis whispered. "I didn't let him obviously. I got up and made a scene and Paul was there and he kicked him out and I came straight home," Louis explained in one breath. "To you, my alpha."

Harry put the spatula down on the counter and walked over to Louis and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that he thought he had a right to your body."

Louis whimpered and let himself fall against Harry. He felt so small in Harry's embrace, so small and protected. Louis turned his head to the side so Harry could scent him again. He sighed in relief as the ocean smell filled the kitchen. "I love you," Louis smiled.

Harry smiled against Louis' neck and he kissed where his bond mark would go. "I love you."

"Now," Louis sighed, fixing his hair as Harry pulled away. "If the dramatics of the evening are over, I would very much like to be fed. I'm starving."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back towards the stove. "Anything for you, my demanding omega."

Louis stuck his tongue out at Harry when Harry glanced behind him but Harry just laughed and focused on the food. While Harry cooked, Louis jumped down from the counter and turned on some music before setting the table. Harry served the food and they talked more about their days and Harry did end up feeding Louis, despite Louis laughing and trying to get Harry to stop. _Baby gets what baby wants_ , Harry smirked, _If my omega wants to be fed, he'll be fed_.

After dinner, when everything was put away, the couple laid together on the sofa to watch a movie. Harry softly kissed Louis, his lips trailing from his mouth to his neck and back up again. 

"You are one of the strongest men I know; you stand up for yourself and you go after what you want," Harry spoke gently. "You don't need me to mark you for you to ward off aggressive alphas. You know how to do it yourself. But I am looking forward to the day when I can make love to you, knot you, and bond you. I'm going to bond you right here," Harry kissed the base of Louis' neck, causing Louis to shiver. "And everyone will know you are mine for life."

Louis kissed Harry's forehead, his nose, and then his lips. "That's how it's supposed to be. You and me, forever."

"That is," Harry grinned, his dimples on full display. "Until you have my pups and they are a million running around here."

Louis let out a loud laugh. "We're going to need a bigger place if we have that many which sorry to say, I don't think is possible."

Harry shrugged and ran his hand down Louis' side before kissing him deeply. "It'll be fun trying."


End file.
